


The Morning After

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spend a night out at Grillby's and one too many drinks leads to an interesting morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for a while and I finally had time to sit and write it. I hope you all enjoy ovo~

You don't remember too many times where you felt this bad. Maybe those few times throughout your life that you had caught a bad infection, but that was not entirely your fault. This however, this was entirely your fault.

You could have refused the last few shots, but your friends insisted on buying them for you in celebration of recent events. And being inebriated already, your mind wasn't thinking you would be this hungover. But here you were in a rather plush bed, trying to block out the world. The only thing that roused you from your grumpy and painful state was the sound of the door creaking open slowly. It was only out of curiosity that you rolled over to see who entered the room, your head throbbing at the movement and making you dizzy.

The last person you expected to see was Grillby. Which only made you realize the poor guy must have carried you back to his place the night before when your friends trusted that you wouldn't be too inebriated to call a cab and left you at Grillby's bar. You could only groan and hide your face in the pillow. You felt bad about him having to deal with you in such a state and hoped it didn't make your friendship too awkward. More so since you had always been told you got a little touchy and over shared while drunk. It was only when you felt the bed dip beside you that you looked up to see Grillby offering a small cup with vitamins and pain killers with a bottle of water to wash it down.

You gladly took them both and slowly downed the medicine and the entire bottle of water before plopping back into the pillows.

"Thank you Grillby..." You murmured while waiting on it all to take effect.   
All you really wanted to do was sleep, but you also didn't want to waste an entire day over a bad hangover. However, a short period of time later you found yourself being roused from a light sleep by the smell of food. And damn did it smell good. It was enough to get you motivated and out of bed despite your stumbling and still aching head.

Carefully wandering down the small hallway of what you now assumed was Grillby's apartment, you couldn't help but to take in the simplistic decor. It was a nice mix of modern and antique, with just enough decor to give the place some personality.

Turning, you see Grillby in the kitchen cooking what you had smelled before. And now closer to the source you could make out that it was eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. There was also a small bowl with some cut up fruits nearby as well. You felt kinda spoiled to such a breakfast. Typically all you ate were things that took a few moments to make and consume before you ran out the door.

Though while lost in thought you didn't realize you had been staring at Grillby as he cooked. It was fascinating to see how he combined magic and the modern electric stove to perfectly cook everything. But still embarrassing to be caught staring at him. All you could think to do was excuse yourself and sit at the table to patiently wait on the food. And it wasn't but a few moments later that Grillby was bringing everything over, some coffee included, all carefully balanced on his arms as though he was serving you at the bar.

"I wasn't too rambunctious last night... Was I..?" You meekly asked while sipping the coffee. Grillby perked up at the question and you noticed a shade of blue within his flames which gave away the answer before he could speak.  
"...what did I do...?" You asked again, this time looking away and playing with your hair nervously.

And after a long moment of silence the answer finally came, "It wasn't really what you did... More of what you said."

This caught you off guard, but you didn't interrupt and urged Grillby on with a hand motion.

"...while I was helping you up the stairs, you were rambling on about things and eventually started to complement me and call me hot... And you mentioned something on how much you adore me.." And now it was Grillby's turn to be bashful. Though at this point you were so red you could probably match his own flame.

"...I mean... Drunk me wasn't really wrong... I do think you're rather attractive... AndIwouldntmindadate..." You murmured, though the last part was barely a whisper. Your stomach was doing flips since you had drunkenly confessed your love to the fire monster. Which was much sooner and more embarrassing than you had wanted the confession to be. However to your surprise you felt a hand brush yours and motion for you to look up.

"If you're really being honest either right now, that date you mentioned sounds rather nice." Grillby said while resting his chin on his other hand. Of course you yet again turned incredibly red and bashful. You hadn't expected this outcome from such a situation but you would gladly take the opportunity to go out on a date with the fire man.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Grillby.."

And it was after that, that you were able to eat breakfast a little easier. Your hangover had dramatically lessened and you found yourself much more relaxed. You might just have to get a drinks at Grillby's a few more times after this, though much more responsibly. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yea~.  
> I may continue this if there's interest and add a chapter where the situation is reversed. It may be an established relationship or it could go similar to this. Let me know what you think. ovo~
> 
> ( I also apologize if formatting is wonky. I posted this with my phone )


End file.
